


Naked and Afraid

by AwatereJones



Series: Mish Mash Menagerie [23]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Action, Confusion, Drama, M/M, Smut, Suspense, Tosh's first mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is kidnapping men and Jack realised it was gay men taken so 'volunteered' but is it a good idea as he woke a darkened box with no way of escape and someone is in there with him. They have upped their game for a 'two for' deal. </p>
<p>Can the Team get to him in time or will he have to put in a show? Toshiko's first time in the field SMUT ALERT oops?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandylee007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandylee007/gifts), [Schuneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/gifts), [Crumbly Cakes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Crumbly+Cakes).



The first thing he noticed as he slowly came awake was the itchy straw beneath his nose.

The second was the dry, dusty smell and the complete lack of sound.

The third was being naked.

Thinking some of his senses weren't working properly, and that he was really lying on his soft mattress and not some lumpy, prickly pile of straw, Ianto blinked a couple of times and slowly lifted his head.

A soft glow over to his right gave him enough light to figure out that he most definitely wasn't at home, but that was all it showed him.

"Hello?"

His dry and scratchy voice was lost in the gloom.

No one answered him, but Ianto wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He pushed up onto his elbows conscious about his lack of clothes, but worried more about why he couldn't remember where he was or how he'd gotten there.

He remembered the pub he'd gone to and the few drinks he'd had. He even remembered a guy trying to pick him up, which had been a nice surprise, but after that… Searching his memory, the only other recollection was of taking a shortcut through the park, and then nothing.

Until now.

The room felt dank and cool enough to have Ianto shivering, but he ignored it, twisting into a sitting position so he could have a better look around. From what he could see, the room appeared small, about eighteen feet square, and from corner to corner it was filled with straw.

The glow he'd first spotted came from a tiny lamp high up in the corner. Not bright enough to be a regular light, it must have been some sort of night light, like the type parents plugged into their children's bedrooms so they wouldn't be afraid of the dark.

Feeling exactly like that child, Ianto cautiously stood.

The room swayed, and a brutal roll of nausea curdled his stomach, forcing him to take in a deep breath.

After a minute of silent cursing, he checked his body, thankful to see no cuts or bruises, though he did notice his shoulders were sore, and there was an ache around his chest. Other than that and him being buck-ass naked, there were no signs he'd been mistreated, but that knowledge didn't bring him any relief because he still didn't know where he was or why he was here.

Shivering again, this time not from the cold, Ianto moved toward the light, hoping to find something that would show him a way out. With his ankles buried in a thick layer of straw, he took each step slowly.

Even so, he nearly tripped and fell as his foot hit something hard and unyielding, except it wasn't that hard or unyielding.

It moaned and reached out, grabbing his foot and toppling him onto his back. For a few frantic heartbeats Ianto laid stunned, then instinct kicked in and he lashed out, trying to break free.

"Stop struggling."

Ianto barely heard the growled words.

He twisted, fighting hard, but the iron grip around his ankle tightened to the point of pain, and then, as if his efforts were nothing more than a nuisance, Ianto felt himself being dragged along the floor and pinned by a thick forearm across his chest.

"I said stop struggling." The deep voice close to his ear possessed a menacing edge, and the force with which the arm held him down increased. "I won't harm you if you stop."

"Okay. Okay, but get off me." Ianto tried to sound reasonable, but panic bubbled deep in his veins, and with each passing second he found it harder to breathe.

"Who are you?"

In the darkness of the room, it was difficult to make out the features of the man who held him down, but it was pretty easy to see he was just as bewildered by what was going on as Ianto was.

"My name's Ianto. Now get off me, please." He tried to push away, but was instantly seized around his arms. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. I just woke up. Same as you."

.

.

.

.

.

Tosh coughed as water splashed over her face. She jerked to a sitting position. She'd been momentarily paralyzed, and it freaked her out.

The movement sent pulses of pleasure rippling through her. _Holy crap, that was amazing._

"Hey, what was that? Owen?" She spun around to find him nearly at the steps.

"Owen!"

He bolted out of the puddle and headed back to the bar, feet dripping wet.

The agent in her couldn't help but analyze the scene. _Damn, he does wet really well._

Tosh wiped the water from her eyes and looked around for her PDA.

_Crap._ She reached over and plucked the soggy tech off the surface of the water.

She sighed as the waterlogged PDA dribbled down her arm.

_Great._

She shook it out a few times and stopped mid-swing.

_What the…_ Slowly, she flexed her fingers and bent her wrist back and forth. The tendons were stiff and still looked like hell, but there was no pain.

Owen stood with Suzie going over the scene.

"Where'd he go?"

"Tracker stopped here." Owen muttered, pointing at the ground. "We need a better way of attaching the damned things. Still no Jack either, silly fucker was chasing them again."

Owen put down the PDA he was shaking. "I take it you're feeling better?"

"I'll say. You've got a nice touch, You give him that." _There's an understatement._

"Yeah, and check this out." Suzie held up her PDA and twisted it around. "What the—even the latent VM signal is going away now, look."

Tosh leaned in for a closer inspection and frowned. Owen's eyes moved from Suzie's PDA to Tosh's face. "Take your glasses off, Tosh."

She did as he asked.

"Oh, bugger."

"What? What's wrong?" She reached up and probed a gash under her eye. She hadn't even registered the injury. "Owen, what's going on?"

"Looks like they have better toys than we first thought" Suzie answered for him "They dropped us like bloody flies!"

.

.

.

.

.

For a few seconds, Ianto wasn't sure what the guy was going to do, but then with a low mutter and a single curse, he let Ianto go and sat up.

The relief of no longer being pinned down overrode Ianto's fear, and instead of scrambling to his feet, he pushed himself into a sitting position and drew his legs up.

The man shifted, putting a few inches between them, and in the overhead light Ianto saw him run his hands through his dark hair.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

The question wasn't all that much of a surprise, and despite the other guy's initial explosive reaction, it eased some of Ianto's concerns knowing he wasn't the only one here. But he disliked feeling at a disadvantage, and offering up all the information definitely put him in that category.

"Why don't you tell me your name first?" he asked, needing to know who he was dealing with.

The guy looked at him and then slowly got to his feet. He towered over Ianto, but he would have done that even if Ianto were standing.

His sheer size wasn't a complete surprise, considering the strength and ease with which he'd held Ianto down, but Ianto still stared as the guy took a deep breath and filled out his chest before lifting his arms and stretching them over his head.

Strict protocol told him to keep his gaze on the man's pecs or at least no lower than his hard, ripped stomach, but he couldn't help it.

They were right there, in front of him, and if Ianto was on his knees, they would be at perfect face level.

So he looked.

It was only a quick glance, but it was enough to take in the dark patch of curly hair, the thick, long cock, and the pair of large, hairy, heavy, swinging balls. Savouring the image, Ianto prided himself on not drooling or whimpering, or in any way reducing his self-respect by reaching out and fondling them.

God they looked so ripe, so full, so fucking delicious, it was hard not to want to run his tongue over them, to have them in his mouth, tasting them, sucking on them, and ravishing them.

"It's Jack."


	2. pardon?

"Pardon?" Ianto looked up to see the man staring at him, and even in the darkness it was obvious he wasn't happy about Ianto ogling him.

"My name is Jack."

Feeling a little like a pervert, Ianto got up and sheepishly brushed away some of the straw clinging to his legs. He was half inclined to say sorry, but decided that would only make things more awkward.

"The last thing I remember is being in the park," he offered instead.

Jack nodded, as if Ianto's answer was as he expected. He shifted to the right, toward the corner of the room, checking the integrity of the wall as he moved.

"What time?"

Ianto followed, keeping him in sight. "I don't know. It wasn't too late, around ten I guess."

"You didn't see anyone, talk to anyone?" At the corner Jack started down the side wall. It was darker along there so Ianto hung back, keeping closer to the light.

"Only at the pub. I was supposed to meet some friends from work, but when they realized it was full of gay men, they left early."

Jack stopped and looked over his shoulder. In the shadows it was hard to see his expression. "Why didn't you leave?"

"Because it was full of gay men." Ianto lifted his chin as he said that.

He'd never hidden who he was, and he had no intention of starting. Not even when confronted by a guy with an attitude and the physical capability of flattening him.

Pride may be a bitch, but he'd earned it, and he wasn't giving it up easily. However, when Jack started back toward him, Ianto almost wished he'd kept his mouth shut.

"Were you propositioned? Did anyone buy you a drink or offer to go home with you?"

What was this, an interrogation or something? "Does it matter? That's not going to help us find a way out of here."

"We're not going to find a way out of here."

"What do you mean?"

"We won't find our way out because none of the other men did."

.

.

.

.

Tosh looked up at the sound of the door scraping across the sandy floor.

For a split second she thought it might be Owen. She shifted her weight on the barstool and threw a quick smile at the two men who entered.

The smile faded fast. They were the ugliest dudes she'd ever seen and they moved…wrong. Leather criss-crossed their torsos over pasty grey skin.

 _Leather? Who wears leather in Cardiff?_ The hair at the back of her neck prickled, and she had an overwhelming urge to run.

They stood there and stared at her. She stared back.

"Hey Owen, we've got company" she called out.

Her voice startled them. Without taking their eyes off her, weird clicks and croaks came out of their bulbous lips.

_What the hell?_

Owen came out of the back room clutching a latex glove.

He froze as the two men came around the bar into full view.

 _No way_.

The two had decidedly round torsos and were dressed identically.

Under the leather straps, a matching leather skirt fell just above the knee. Or where the knee should be. Instead, they had some sort of ball joint. Reality did a strange shift to the left when she noticed that below the joint were fleshy stumps, slightly padded on the bottom.

 _No feet_. Her head spun. _Handicapped?_

She tried to figure the odds of two people having the same mutation when Suzie reached behind the bar, pulled out a gun, and fired.

One shot each, to the centre of their chest.

"Suzie!" She flew off her seat. "Oh my God, what did you do?"

"Get in the back, Tosh, now. Move!" Suzie shouted.

Tosh bolted the short distance around the bar.

The two guys lay on the floor but weren't dead. They oozed blue goo and stank like nothing she'd ever smelled before, a combination of skunk and sweetness.

_Ewww._

They struggled to get up, screeching and clicking.

She backed away and Suzie shoved her through the door to the storeroom where Owen had bolted moments earlier. She stepped next to her and slapped the side of the doorframe. A faint click and the opening was gone, replaced by what looked to be solid metal.

"Holy shit, what just happened?" Tosh touched the cool metal surface.

She turned around, not sure where to go or what to do. The shelves were lined with bottles of liquor and bags of pretzels and peanuts. A small fan in the corner stirred the humid air.

"What happened to the door? Did you see the legs on those guys? They have no feet, Suzie. And those knees? And you shot them." She struggled to make sense of it all.

Suzie faced the far wall, hands flat on the wood panelling. Owen worked his hands up, then back down again along the surface.

Tosh frowned. "Owen?"

He continued his strange behaviour.

"What"—Tosh took a few steps forward—"are you doing?"

"Sorry Tosh, no time to explain. Those two are gonna be pissed. We need to get to the SUV. I don't think they can get in here, but I'm not hanging around to find out."

"Pissed? Guys, they're gonna be dead." She rubbed her face.

"We should try to call Jack again. Except, wait. You shot them for no reason. Oh, this is so not good. Those have to be some kind of prosthetic legs. Why'd you shoot them Suzie?" She kept replaying the scene over and over in her head.

Images flashed back and forth from the way the guys were shaped to the fact Suzie shot them. _Oh my God. They bleed blue goo_.

Nothing made sense.

"They're fine, Tosh, trust me. This is a normal gun. Won't do much but slow

'em down and piss 'em off."

"A normal gun? As opposed to what? An abnormal gun? Do you know those guys?" Tosh grabbed fists full of hair and pulled. The pain helped to clear her head.

"Not personally. But I know their kind. Not very bright but wicked strong."

"Their kind? Wait, are you saying they're ETs? In broad daylight?"

Suzie moved faster and cussed like a sailor as she slapped the wall harder. An opening appeared so fast she almost fell into the void.

"Gotcha," she said, and turned back to her.

"Oh, this just keeps getting better and better. Why don't I have my camera?"

She inched closer to the opening, craning her neck to get a better view.

Dim gray walls about twenty feet across with a fourteen-foot ceiling.

She took another step and peered around the corner. Light from the storeroom showed a large, slightly oval tunnel leading off to the right. Suzie stepped in and Tosh caught her sigh of relief as a row of lights came on overhead.

"Come on Tosh, follow Suzie" Owen promoted and she moved hesitantly after their second in command.

All they had while Jack was still MIA.

More rows switched on farther along the tunnel, one after another, until they curved up and out of sight.

"What is this? Their ship?"

Suzie motioned for her to follow.

She looked over her shoulder at the metal door. "So...long creepy tunnel or two creepy whatever they are back in the bar. Any other options?"

"Not unless you know how to fly this thing," Suzie replied. She nodded toward the tunnel while fiddling with her phone.

She was about to ask what Suzie was trying to do was when a muffled bang from the door made her jump.

"You sure this thing isn't going to close on me? Slice me in half?" Tosh whimpered as she slid through the large metal doors.

"No, but it might leave you behind if you don't get moving." Owen snarled up ahead.

Tosh scowled at her. "Excuse me, what happened to nice Owen?"

She held her breath and stepped into the tunnel.

"He's busy keeping us alive." Suzie slapped the side of the opening a few times before finding the right spot. She winced a little when the door flashed closed.

They moved further on and Tosh wondered again about the polite young man Jack had been watching at the bar.

They hadn't seen him either.


	3. you're who?

"You think those guys are the ones abducting the locals? Why?" The air smelled fresh and slightly metallic, not dank and stale like Tosh had expected.

Suzie continued tapping the screen on her cell phone. "Because it's what they do."

"Don't think you're going to get much of a signal in here."

"Signals fine, he's just not answering."

"He?" Tosh scanned the empty space they stood in.

"Jack."

Suzie tried the number again. "Shit. Right, well either something is wrong at the meeting point or he's gone"—Suzie glanced at her—"out."

"Out?"

"Yes, out." She pocketed the phone, crossed the tunnel and started slapping the far wall.

She knew the routine by now.

"Can I help?"

"No. Won't open for you."

"Seriously? Another secret door? Where's this one go to? Oz?" Owen snarked with open annoyance as he tried his own phone now.

"Nowhere, it's what's inside I'm after."

"You ever heard of 'X marks the spot'? Given the trouble you had getting into this place, I think an X would come in real handy." Tosh wondered if now would be a good time to panic, when, once again, a door flashed into existence and a room appeared.

Not a room, a garage.

She really should have been more surprised. Maybe she'd used up all her shock for the day. A rectangular shape glided out of the space.

Like a pontoon boat without the pontoons, it stopped a few feet in front of her. A larger vehicle remained parked inside.

She backed up a few steps.

Disbelief trickled down her spine as she inspected the hovering vehicle. No wheels and no noise. Not really a car—no roof, only inward facing seats around the edges.

"Hover craft, I presume?" she asked, deciding the science fiction theme worked as good as any.

"They call them cruisers."

"Of course they do. Who's they? And why is this tunnel connected to the bar?" Her voice echoed around them.

.

.

.

.

A piece of ice slid slowly down the length of Ianto's spine and ended up somewhere in his balls. He felt them shrivelling to the size of acorns, and he had to fight the instinct to feel if they were still hanging.

"What other men?"

Jack shook his head. "Just tell me what you remember. Did anyone buy you a drink?"

"What the hell is going on, Jack? You know where we are, don't you? And you also know why we're here."

Linking both hands behind his neck, Jack paced toward the far wall before coming back. His face was grim, and from what Ianto could see, all of Jack's muscles were tense.

"No. I don't know where we are, but yes, I do know why we're here. Or at least I thought I did. From what we know they've never taken two men before―only one―but this changes things, and I don't like it one bit."

With every word Jack uttered, Ianto had a feeling he'd fallen into some rabbit hole. Since waking up, he'd tried hard not to think about why he'd been abducted and imprisoned, he'd tried even harder not to freak out, to totally lose control, and he thought he'd managed it, but now he could feel himself coming apart, inch by slow inch.

"Who are _they_?"

"We don't know." Jack let out a breath and then dropped his hands. As he did so, Ianto noticed him wince, but Jack's sore shoulders weren't Ianto's concern right then.

"Okay, here's an easier question. Who the fuck are _you_?"

Jack hesitated, as if he wasn't sure he should divulge that little bit of information, but then he capitulated, though his reluctance was obvious. "I'm a cop. Undercover."

Was Jack for real? An undercover cop? "So it was your _intention_ to get yourself captured and thrown in here?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Jack shrugged, the width of his shoulders emphasizing the movement.

"Because it's my job, and these guys need to be stopped."

"Doing what?" Ianto pressed his back into the wall, its coldness exacerbating the chill filling his chest. "What's going to happen to us?"

"I don't know. The others…" Jack shifted, putting himself closer. "The others were asked to perform sexual acts before they were released."

"Sexual acts?" Ianto felt his legs go weak, and right then was glad of the wall behind him. "Fuck!"

"Look, it's not that bad―"

"Not that bad! Are you kidding me? We've been put in here so some deviant can have his way with us! How can that not be bad?"

"You could have been brought here to be tortured." The calm tone Jack used set Ianto's teeth on edge. He pushed away from the wall and stormed up to the bigger guy.

"That's not fucking funny. You better find a way of getting me out of here because I'm not getting it on with you or anyone else."

"There isn't a way. I told you. No one has gotten out of here until they've complied with the captor's instructions, which was to jack off. That's all they had to do."

Ianto shook his head and straightened to his full height. He still came ridiculously short of Jack's six foot odd inches, but he didn't care. "But there are two of us. You said only one man at a time had been brought here before, right?"

"That we're aware of, yes."

"Then it makes sense to assume they've upped their game. They must have gotten bored with just one guy, and now they want to perv on two, and I doubt it's to watch us jack off together."

It didn't take a genius to figure Jack had come to the same conclusion, and by the look on his face he wasn't any happier with the idea than Ianto was.

What Jack wasn't telling Ianto was that these beings had been taking young men from the gay area of town because they wanted to see how they fitted together. Their anatomy, as these beings were single sex and predominantly saw the gay community as most like theirs.

The first few victims had not survived the injuries sustained from the invasive probing, the later victims had to be retconed due to the horrific images they couldn't get out of their heads.

Especially the rape as more than one of these Gerfs had tried their own genitalia in a too small space.

"I'm sorry, but there was no way we could have known they were going to change their tactic. The team I was working with has been watching the park for weeks, waiting for a chance to catch them taking off with someone. When nothing happened I set myself up as bait. We didn't expect them to take anyone else, not when I was an obvious target."

"If your team was watching you, then they should know where you are. Weren't you carrying a tracking device?"

"Does it look like I'm carrying a tracking device?" Jack scowled, but Ianto couldn't tell if it was from being questioned or from the way Ianto gave him a quick once-over.

"I meant before you were stripped."

"No. We didn't think we would need one. Each victim's last recollection was of being in the park before they found themselves in here. Once they'd done what they were asked to do they were dumped back in the park, so that's where we focused our attention."

Something in Jack's tone changed, and it triggered Ianto's suspicions.

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked. It wasn't that he suspected Jack was lying, but he was sure there was more Jack wasn't saying.

Jack dropped his dark gaze and then reached up to rub the back of his neck.

He winced once again and rolled his shoulder, reminding Ianto of his own aching muscles.

"It wasn't the park. I was supposed to meet up with my team outside, and we were going to set up the sting, but I was still a couple of streets away."

"Did you stop to talk to anyone?" The flash of amusement on Jack's face caught Ianto by surprise, and when he smiled, Ianto almost smiled back.

"What?"

"You're very composed. Most guys I know would be freaking out by now."

"I am. Trust me."

Jack's mouth turned up a little, but then he sighed. "I don't remember talking to anyone. Everything after I hit Oxford Street is gone."

"That's where I was, at the Lion's Den."

"And you didn't know it was a gay bar? Oxford Street is pretty much full of them." This time Jack's amusement was plain to see. His eyes lit up and there was a show of teeth, and even as Ianto watched, Jack's muscles visibly relaxed.

"I've only just moved to the area, and I'm not familiar with the city."

"But these guys are, and they must have been watching you come from that direction."

"So you think they're deliberately targeting gay men?"

"Yeah, that's why I volunteered."


	4. slipping

That admission said it all, and it pretty much alleviated Ianto's anxiety.

However, something else Jack said bothered him. "But why were you snatched before you got to the park? These guys wouldn't have changed their MO unless they had a good reason. So what made you special?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter. At the start I was prepared to do what they wanted, but that was before they brought you in. Now they can go fuck themselves."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hold on a sec," Owen muttered.

He placed his hand on the wall again and found the spot on the third try.

The door to the garage disappeared.

Tosh's gaze followed the lights into the distance and up to who knew where.

She turned back to the cruiser.

Owen hurried around the vehicle and held a door open for her.

"Thanks, but, after you."

He hopped inside and took a seat.

The craft barely moved as Suzie climbed up next, settling in the back.

Tosh stepped forward, put her hands on either side of the opening and jumped in, landing as hard as possible.

Her heels clicked against the metal surface. Still, virtually no motion registered in the cruiser. She grabbed hold of the rail and flung her weight from side to side.

Although it didn't feel as if they were sitting on the ground, it was more stable than free floating.

Owen "Amazing, huh?"

"How does this work?" Tosh sat next to Owen as she started to examine the controls.

"I think its colour coded" Suzie said in a bored tone, "Green go … red stop … ya know?"

As soon as Owen hit the green button they shot off down the tunnel. Owen let out a short squeal and grabbed the seat cushions.

Her pulse shot up a notch. "Are you steering? Where are the seat belts?" she managed to croak out.

"Autopilot. Don't worry, it's perfectly safe." Suzie huffed, snapping another cartridge into her gun as she prepared to do battle.

"You do realize those are some seriously famous last words, don't you? Hindenburg? Titanic? Ring a bell?" She forced a smile, hoped it looked better than it felt, and tried to relax.

_So not happening._

She decided to settle for breathing and watched the walls fly past. They were smooth, like someone had melted out the core, which, as far as she knew, wasn't possible. Then again, floating cars weren't possible either.

Her skirt billowed up from the breeze so she let go of the seat long enough to tuck the gauzy fabric between her legs.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto burrowed deeper into the straw, curling up into a ball before wrapping his arms around his shoulders in an attempt to preserve some warmth.

Tired, hungry, and shivering so hard his bones were aching, Ianto wasn't sure how much longer he could last. In the unrelenting darkness he'd lost track of time, but he was convinced they'd spent close to two days stuck in this godforsaken hole, and that was two days too many.

He wasn't blaming Jack―just the opposite―but there had to be a limit to their suffering, didn't there?

"Are you okay?"

Jack's voice drifted across the width of the room along with the sound of rustling straw as he moved.

"No. I'm fucking freezing. I can't believe it's so cold."

"It's not that cold, but why don't you come over here and I'll keep you warm." Jack's invitation had Ianto's body twitching. He could almost feel his skin breaking out in goose bumps at the thought― unless that was the cold sticking him with ice-like needles.

"I'm fine."

"You just said you weren't. Come on. We can share body heat."

Ianto tightened his jaw, mainly to stop his teeth from breaking apart from the constant chattering, but also to hold back on a soft moan. Sharing body heat with Jack meant plastering himself against all that skin, and Ianto didn't think he had the ability to do that without his body betraying him.

He couldn't have known such circumstances as these would inspire friendship, but during their long conversations to distract themselves, he'd started to like Jack.

The man was determined and smart, but most of all he'd encouraged Ianto to keep his spirits high. The problem was, Ianto had also found himself attracted to Jack. At one point he thought he'd accidentally let on how he was feeling, but Jack hadn't shown any signs of noticing. However, there would be no chance of hiding it once he was cuddled up in Jack's arms.

"Ianto. Are you coming over here, or do I have to come and get you?"

"I…" Torn between what could be an embarrassing moment or lying there and freezing to death, Ianto reluctantly forced his limbs to move and pushed aside the thin layer covering him.

The glacial concrete floor beneath his feet barely registered as he skirted around the small drain they'd found in the middle, though what it was used for Ianto didn't know, considering they hadn't found any running water, or anything else of value in here for that matter. There was only the straw and the small box of supplies Ianto was trying not to think about.

As he reached where Jack lay he heard him shifting again, and then in the low light he saw a glimpse of Jack's smile. He hesitated, just for a second, and then dropped to his knees and crawled into a literal body of warmth.

"God, you're hot," he murmured, wishing he'd had the nerve to do this earlier.

"Thanks. I think you're kind of hot too."

Ianto almost groaned as he realized Jack had taken his statement the wrong way.

"No, I mean you feel hot," he stammered.

Jack's chuckle whispered across Ianto's ear, eliciting a tiny spark of flame. "I know what you meant. Now come here."

Enfolded within Jack's arms, Ianto practically melted, and as he'd guessed, it wasn't the heat Jack generated that caused his body to instantly defrost Ianto knew being pressed up against Jack was going to affect him but he hadn't realized how much. God he smelt good. He felt a little light-headed, and he was sure a part of his brain had shut down because all he could think about was getting closer.

"Better?"

Ianto nodded, though conflict rippled through every fibre. All Jack was doing was trying to help him, and all Ianto was trying to do was sneak a free feel.

"Yes, thanks."

"You should have said something." Jack tightened his arms and rested his chin on Ianto's shoulder. The rasp of stubble against Ianto s cheek reminded him of how long they'd been imprisoned, but he certainly didn't mind that Jack felt comfortable enough to get so familiar.

"And make you think I was a blouse?" He hated the idea of appearing so weak, so he'd been careful not to show it. However, he was beginning to fail, and fast.

"Hey, I don't think that. You've been incredibly resilient. What we're going through would have caused most men to cave."

"You haven't."

Jack was silent a moment, and then Ianto felt a subtle change in his breathing. "That's because the choice isn't mine."

"What do you mean?" Ianto turned his head a little and could have sworn

Jack pressed firm lips against his jaw before sighing.

"I made a mistake. They've never kept anyone this long before, and with no food or water I don't think waiting them out is going to be an option."

"So you want to give in?" Holy shit. Did that mean Jack wanted to make love to him? No, of course he didn't. It wouldn't be making love; there couldn't be anything tender or personal about it. It was simply a way of getting out of here: a possibility Ianto had deliberately tried not to think about.

"It's not a case of giving in, but I can't force you to stay here indefinitely."

"You're not forcing me." Actually, being locked up the last few days had been far less of an ordeal than Ianto expected, mainly because Jack had been there to reassure him. He'd never met a man more considerate and compassionate, well, certainly not one who was also gorgeous.

"Maybe not, but I knew what I was getting into, so if we do anything, it's your call."

"Mine?"

"Of course. I would never make you do anything you don't want to."

Though grateful for the chance to make that decision, Ianto wanted to take into account Jack's sentiment.

It wasn't as if they could pretend it was a simple hook-up; or maybe that was exactly what they had to do.

"Won't it bother you, being with someone you don't know?" he asked.

"What makes you think I don't know you? For the past few days we've done nothing but talk. I know a lot about you, and I like you."

Jack liked him? Ianto smiled because it was more than he'd anticipated.

"I like you too."


	5. well?

"Good, then it shouldn't be so bad if we end up doing the dirty." Jack said in the dimly lit room.

Ianto couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up from somewhere deep, and despite the awkward situation, he felt himself relax. That was until Jack pulled him close again and then placed a light kiss on his shoulder.

It was impossible to think it was anything other than a kiss because Ianto knew the difference between an accidental touch and a deliberate act, but why would Jack kiss him? Unless…

"Um, I haven't made my mind up yet."

"I know. I'm sure you'll let me know when you do."

"So you're not making advances right now?"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean… Well, I did mean, but not the way you think."

Ianto twisted in Jack's arms until he was facing him. It wasn't as if he could see his expression, but he had a feeling Jack thought he was upset, and Ianto wanted Jack to know he most definitely wasn't. He held back saying so though, not sure how Jack would take it if he suddenly started kissing him back.

"Then the kiss was because…"

Jack rested his forehead on Ianto's, and his light breaths ghosted across Ianto's cheek. "Because I wanted to. I've been wanting to for the past couple of hours, but under the circumstances it didn't seem appropriate, however…"

"However what?" Something in Ianto's chest hiccupped, and he found it hard to concentrate. Was Jack really saying what he thought he was saying?

"Now that I've got you in my arms, I can't help it. You feel so good, and you tempt me far more than any man has done for quite a while, but if you don't like it―"

"Oh, no, I liked it." Realizing he sounded a little overeager, Ianto winced. He didn't want Jack thinking he was too brazen when in reality he was generally reserved, especially around men who were seriously sexy, like Jack.

"Good, but I'm not kissing you as a means to try and push you into anything. That decision is still yours."

"I know, and I appreciate that." Ianto flattened his palms against Jack's chest, not at all surprised when hard muscles flexed beneath his touch. "Not many men would be so honourable."

"I don't feel honourable. I want to kiss you again, but this time not just on your shoulder."

Instantly visualizing several different places Jack could kiss him, Ianto only just managed to stop a small whimper.

.

.

.

.

The cruiser had none of the usual sensations when riding in a vehicle.

No hum of the engine or vibrations from the contact between ground and car, and yet the tunnel sped by uncomfortably fast. Tosh closed her eyes for a few seconds, the only clue they were moving was the breeze causing her hair to swirl around her face.

She reached up and wiped some strands out of her mouth.

Owen sat so nonchalantly wiping his nose he might as well have been on his couch at home, watching TV.

She changed the rhythm her fingers tapped out and thought about all the science fiction movies she'd watched _._

"Okay, so, Owen—do they look like those looked?"

"What?"

"You know, a ten-armed slimy thing wearing a fake skin?"

Owen laughed. "I'm pretty sure what you see is what you get with these guys."

"How many are there?"

"If you mean ETs, there's four. Just got a two… so ... two more lurking about. Ground crews are always in fours." Suzie said as she looked at her PDA.

"Yeah. The funky legs and blue blood?" She turned back to face Suzie. "And their arms too, now that I think about it. Who are those guys?"

"They're aliens. Not nice aliens, either."

"Clearly not related to Owen. I mean, do we have a species in the archives?"

Suzie looked up from her phone and grinned. "The boys in the bar are Gerflots. They aren't supposed to be here."

"What do they want?"

"Generally, they come for two reasons. First, there's a mineral they want here called carnium. They use it in FTL ships—"

"Whoa, wait." Tosh lifted her hand. "FTL? As in 'Faster Than Light?'"

"That's the one." Suzie said. "How else do you think they'd get here? The other reason is for sport."

"What kind of sport? Basketball?" Tosh pretended to make a hoop shot.

Owen shook his head. "Very funny. More like hunting."

Tosh bit the side of her lip before saying, "I get the feeling they don't hunt animals."

"Depends. Do you consider humans to be animals?"

"Some."

"Yeah." Suzie chuckled. "Fortunately for us, the Gerfs like our people as well as our planet. The locals are happy to let them keep the peace as long as they can mine the FTL mineral. Overall it's a good thing for us because… _War of the Worlds_? It could happen. I don't know all the details but I get the impression we humans would be in a heap of trouble without the locals around. Apparently some distant relative was awarded Earth Protectorate for some great deed in the empire's military."

"And now we have an empire"

"What do you mean?"

"It's all real," Owen said as though reading her mind.

"Jack wasn't just shining me on" Tosh clarified, "I knew he was trustworthy, but ... I'm just a techno nerd. I never thought I would be in the field."

"Then forget everything Jack promised because you're Torchwood now." He went back to inspecting his phone.

"Just like in the sci-fi movies, huh?" Tosh started to grin, "X-Files? Star Trek?"

"Just like in the movies."

.

.

.

.

He hadn't expected Jack to want him, not like this, but as Jack continued to hold him, Ianto started to wonder what it would be like have Jack's hard body holding him down, of yielding to Jack's intense pounding, of crying out as an orgasm shook him to his core.

"What if I said yes?" he asked, his voice whisper quiet in the stillness of the room.

"Then I'd ask if you were sure because―"

"I am, okay. I know the consequences, I know there's a chance what we do will be uploaded onto the net. You've warned me, but I honestly don't care."

"You should care. I don't want you to regret anything, and I don't just mean us being plastered all over a gay sex site."

Regret? The way Ianto was feeling right then, the only thing he'd regret was not getting the opportunity to find out if Jack was as good as Ianto imagined. "I won't."

Jack's breathing changed then, and the beat of his heart increased. "Then I think you should be the one to make the first move."

Ianto didn't have to think twice, not when offered such an enticing proposition. He leaned in, lifted his chin, and found Jack's lips with his own. They were warm, firm, open, and inviting. Ianto moaned, pushing closer, dipping his tongue inside, taking what he'd been dreaming of for over a day.

The soft glide of Jack's tongue on his was like silk, igniting parts of him that had lain dormant for too long.

He moaned again and slid his leg between Jack's, seeking both heat and confirmation Jack wanted this just as much as he did.

He wasn't disappointed. Jack's cock pressed hard and heavy into his hip, while Jack's balls rested softly against the top of his thigh. Ianto shivered and then pushed his hand between them, caught up in a need he could no longer deny.

"Full, so full."

"Jesus, Ianto. A little less squeeze."

"Sorry." But he wasn't, and there was no way he was letting go, not when he could feel them subtly retract and drop with each beat of Jack's pulse. It was like holding something living in his hand, something animated.

"So balls are your thing?" Jack asked, amusement lacing his voice as he subtly shifted to allow Ianto more room.

Ianto nodded, feeling a little weird because he'd never actually admitted his obsession to anyone before, but the way Jack seemed okay with it gave him a little confidence.

"I love licking them, and having them in my mouth," he murmured, feeling his face flame even as he said it.

"You know what I like?" Jack asked while pushing Ianto onto his back and leaning in close to his ear. "I love rimming."

"Rimming?" Ianto almost had an orgasmic meltdown, his hole fluttering as if Jack's tongue was already pressed against it. "Seriously?"

"Why not?"

"Well, I've never met anyone who… I mean I've never… Never mind."


	6. no chocolate sauce

Jack's low chuckle stopped Ianto's babbling, but he moaned when Jack pressed warm lips against his throat. Butterflies shot through his stomach, and as

Jack slid his hands around Ianto's hips and dragged him so he lay completely under Jack's hard body, Ianto just about floated.

"When we get out of here, when neither of us are hungry, and we don't have to think about being videoed, maybe we can try something more with each other."

"Yeah." That was about as much as Ianto got out before Jack pushed his thighs apart and moved between them. He lost his hold on Jack's balls, but he could feel them herded up against his own.

"Yeah," he repeated, not really caring what he was agreeing to.

"For now though, stay here. Don't move, okay?"

Ianto nodded, but then made a sound of protest as he felt Jack pull away.

"Where are you going?"

"For the supplies."

Damn, he'd almost forgotten the little box they'd found in one of the corners. It contained a bottle of lube and a condom, along with a note suggesting that in order to be released one of them needed to get his ass fucked. That note had pretty much been the nail in the coffin, even if they hadn't come to the same conclusion.

Holding out hadn't gained them anything, but while Ianto waited for Jack to come back, he wondered if complying would be any better. What if they were never let go?

He heard Jack returning and welcomed the presence of Jack's body as the other man crawled in beside him.

"Miss me?" Jack asked, snuggling up close. "No chocolate sauce I'm afraid!"

Ianto instantly pulled him into his arms and pressed his face into Jack's warm neck. "Yes, I did," he mumbled, feeling more than a little insecure right then and needing Jack to take that away from him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jack put Ianto onto his back and lifted his chin. In the shadows it was impossible to see what Jack was thinking, but from his tone he sounded worried.

"Nothing. I just…" He shrugged, not sure how to explain how he was feeling. "I want you, but I'm not sure I should."

"Oh, you most definitely should. In case I haven't made it clear, I want you too, Ianto. And just so you know, having your ass is only a part of it."

Puzzled, Ianto shook his head. "What do you mean?"

"I told you I liked you, and I do. This may not have been the ideal circumstance in which to meet, but after this is over I'd like to see you properly, for a date, and I was hoping you'd feel the same way."

"Me?"

"Yes, you." Amusement once again threaded through Jack's voice, but Ianto couldn't see what was so funny. Did Jack seriously want to go out with him?

"I don't think―"

"You don't have to. Not right now. We can talk about it when we're safely out of here. Until then, can I make love to you, please?"

The way Jack put it, the way he cradled Ianto in his arms, it was impossible to deny him, not that Ianto had any intention of doing so. He linked his arms around Jack's neck, pulling him down until their lips were almost touching.

"Okay."

.

.

.

.

A loud boom echoed down the PDA, tiny as the live feed form the camera in the tunnel sent a picture from the direction of the bar.

They exchanged a glance and Owen punched a few numbers into his PDA. "We're okay for now."

Tosh leaned over to see the screen.

The alien dudes just blew something up. As the smoke cleared, she got a good view of them.

"Those guys are seriously freaky." She couldn't turn away. Like driving by a car crash, she had to watch. The way their arms and legs moved was totally wrong. The bottom part of their legs could move in any direction. The squishy bit at the end reminded her of a camel's foot. "That is so unbelievably bizarre, Owen. It doesn't look like they should be able to stand."

She leaned closer. "Their arms have the same weird joint, don't they?"

"Yeah, not quite the same range of motion though. And they only have three fingers and an opposing digit." Owen agreed.

Tosh shook her head. "You shot them and they seem fine now."

"They regenerate fast. You basically have to take out the brains to kill them, but you need more power than an Earth gun."

Tosh burst into nervous laughter. "Ha! They're zombie creepoids. Zomboids! Unbelievable."

"Kinda interesting when you think about it. Makes ya wonder how many of our legends and horror stories are based on actual events. These critters and others have been visiting Earth for hundreds of years." Owen said with glee.

"Makes sense," Tosh said.

The zomboids were staying put for now but they'd done a number on the room.

Shattered bottles and shredded bags of pretzels littered the small space.

"Trust me, you don't want to get anywhere near those boys. They're slow at first. Their reflexes aren't great from a standstill but once they get moving, watch out." Suzie warned as she looked at her PDA with annoyance.

Tosh resisted the urge to pull her hair again. She'd end up bald at this rate.

Jared leaned forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "Your reality changed today. Going to take time for all this to sink in."

"That's for sure. It's exciting, though. I feel like a kid being told there really is a Santa Claus." Tosh sat back and closed her eyes.

They ascended an incline but the cruiser stayed level. She turned, looked over the back, and gasped. This was no small rise. "So where is our great Earth Protector? Don't see much protecting going on. Aside from you two, of course. Thank you very much by the way."

"I wish I knew where he was, and you're welcome." Suzie smiled they all winced as another boom echoed through the speakers.

"Wait … are we talking about Jack or the Doctor?" Tosh suddenly asked and neither teammate replied. Great. Really cleared that one up.

Owen glanced at his phone and frowned. "We're still good but I'm starting to wonder how long that's going to last."

"How can you tell?"

Jared's display showed thick, gray smoke. "The door has sensors. If it's breached, an alarm will go off here." He nodded at his device.

"Nice."

Owen nodded, watching her.

She held his gaze, nodded back, and decided to say nothing. Clearly, she had a lot to learn. The craft slowed and the ground levelled off. Ahead, stood a circular door that was shaped like a bank vault. In the centre was a smaller, human-sized entrance.

"Does this lead to their backyard or something?" Tosh asked.

"Nope, right into the central hallway. Kind of a foyer without a front door." Suzie explained to her.

"They're kinda big on tunnels. Makes sense for them. It's a good way to get around the planet and they use them for mining the carnium stuff I told you about." Suzie explained.

The cruiser glided to a stop not more than five feet from the door.

.

.

.

.

Jack's response was to slowly bridge that final distance and tease open Ianto's mouth with his tongue. Ianto let him in, relishing the gentle pressure, the soft insistence, and Jack's unique tenderness.

He'd shown it in everything he'd done the past few days― the way he'd treated him, encouraged him, spoke to him― and it was something Ianto really appreciated now. Trusting Jack, Ianto spread his thighs, and Jack lightly settled between them.

Ianto's stomach did a flip, and a shot of electricity zapped down his spine.

Focusing on the sensation, he moaned, totally absorbed in the feel of Jack's skin on his, and the tightly bound strength that layered beneath it.

"I love the way you moan," Jack murmured as he stroked down the length of Ianto's hip. "It sounds so sweet and sexy."

"Maybe you should make me moan more then," Ianto whispered back.

Jack stilled. "Is that a challenge?"

Ianto smiled while tightening his hold around Jack's neck. "Nope, it's a request."

When Jack started placing little kisses along his neck, it sent another shock of pleasure rushing over Ianto's skin.

He moaned, and Jack did that soft chuckle Ianto was beginning to adore. Instinct had him tilting his head to the side to give

Jack more access, and Jack took full advantage, dipping his tongue into the hollow between Ianto's neck and his shoulder until Ianto whimpered.

"God, the sounds you fucking make. I can't wait until I can spend some proper alone time getting to know every inch of your body. I bet I'll be able to make you scream."

Sucking in a deep breath, Ianto nodded. "Probably. You've already got me wound up so tight I feel like I'm going to explode."

"Yeah?" Jack pulled back a little, as if he were searching Ianto's face.

"I've been thinking about you touching me, holding me like this. I've been imagining how your skin would feel, how soft it would be, and I've not stopped wondering what it would be like to have you buried deep inside me." With every word uttered, Ianto felt his muscles tense and his heart race. It was as if he were getting ready to jump off a cliff: frightening and exhilarating at the same time.

He'd never experienced such a heady rush, but he instinctively knew Jack was the cause. He squirmed beneath the weight of Jack's body, impatient, needy.

"Please, Jack. I want you now."


	7. finally

"You've got me," Jack told him. "I just hope I've got you."

The last was murmured low enough that Ianto wasn't quite sure if he'd heard it correctly, but before he had chance to ask, Jack reached back to grab the small bottle of lube that had been left for them, and Ianto 's concentration focused solely on what was going to happen next.

As Jack flicked open the lid, Ianto held his breath, and then let it out on a gasp when a cold glob of liquid hit his ass "Sorry. I should have warmed it up first."

"It's okay. Just spread it around quickly."

"And here I was thinking you liked it slow." Jack's voice held both tenderness and humour … something Ianto had already learned was part of Jack's nature.

He grinned, and for the first time truly relaxed, knowing that not only was Jack going to treat him with the utmost care, but also with a level of indulgence.

"I do normally, but right now I want it hard and fast," Ianto replied, beginning to lose himself in the sensation of Jack's finger slowly circling his hole.

"Whatever you want, babe. This is all about you."

True to his word, Jack pushed his finger in deep, spreading the lube before adding a second finger and stretching Ianto in earnest. Ianto lifted his hips, encouraging Jack to open him further, offering himself so Jack would know this wasn't just about him, but about both of them.

"I'm ready," he said, need making him impatient.

Jack didn't argue, and within seconds Ianto heard the foil of a condom packet being torn open. Cursing the darkness that prevented him from seeing Jack fully, Ianto reached out and was greeted with a very hard cock covered in skin as soft as silk. He tracked up the long length, catching a drop of moisture from its tip.

Impulse had him bringing the drop to his mouth, and he moaned in appreciation as the flavour burst on his tongue.

"Fuck." Jack sounded breathless, which brought a smile to Ianto's lips. He sat up a little, and as Jack started to roll the condom on, Ianto palmed the heavy balls he simply couldn't keep away from.

"You're going to make me come if you keep doing that," Jack protested.

"At any other time, I'd love to try. Now though, I want you in me."

.

.

.

.

Owen stopped walking and nearly dropped the phone when it emitted an obnoxious sound.

He pressed a button, silencing the noise. His face said it all. "We're gonna have company girls, those Gerfs are almost as fast as the cruiser here. Let's go." He leapt down and ran to the centre door.

Tosh followed him out, trying to stay calm.

Owen searched for the elusive spot to open the door. As usual, there was no X.

Odd, increasingly loud, sucking noises came from the tunnel behind them.

Goosebumps spread across her body.

She turned to keep an eye on the tunnel.

"Owen, they're coming. Please hurry." She shot him a glance. He frantically slapped around the edges. Nothing happened so he cursed and tried the other side.

"Ah shit, Suze. Where's the frickin' X? The one that marks the spot, remember?" His voice came out like a squeak.

She should know all this, she was the bloody tech support, wasn't she? Tosh felt woefully under informed.

The sucking sound got louder and Tosh's fear mounted. _Get a grip. Mad is better than panicked. It's just another match…against aliens…no problem._

Tosh shook out her arms and bounced on her toes. She pictured herself back at the hub, getting ready for a sparring fight with Jack.

His training was about to come into practice.

_Time to get mad._

She kicked off her heels and continued her warm-up.

_Pluck, pluck, pluck._

The Gerfs were moving fast when they crested the rise, but slowed when they caught sight of the team.

They emitted clicking and squeaking sounds as they made their way forward. Their squidgy feet worked like suction cups, allowing them to climb the rise and accounted for the odd sounds.

"They're here," Tosh said.

Suzie stepped in front of her, arms out.

 _Like that's going to happen._ She stepped around her.

"Very gallant of you Suzie but I'm not letting you face these zomboids alone. I know how to fight, remember?"

Suzie grimaced. "Fine, but don't let them get a hold of you."

Suzie appeared calm except for the sweat trickling down her temple. The tunnel was comfortably cool.

Tosh rolled up her sleeves and tucked her skirts into her knickers like short. _Never thought I'd be dressed like this in a fight._

 _You can face fear, or feel it, Jack_ kept to saying. She shook out her arms. _Feel it, and it eats you alive. Face it, and you get to kick some ugly alien butt. Okay, he never said that. I wonder if they even have butts._

She gave another laugh and pondered the question. The leather covered their midsection and she wasn't about to ask.

The two aliens moved together. The bizarre sounds getting louder and faster the closer they came. Their eyes had no pupils—only black orbs.

Tosh had the uncomfortable feeling they focused on her. She slid into a standard defence position and contemplated where and how to hit the creeps. Her heart pounded.

"Owen, get to the door. You have to get it open." Suzie's voice came out low and calm. This was her zen before a fight. Her body was strung tight, every nerve on edge. Her mind focused on nothing but her opponent.

The Gerfs lunged.

Tosh spun and lashed out with a kick. Her heel connected with the closest alien's head. Her foot squished in an inch or so before hitting bone. _Eww._

Remembering Owen's advice, she moved left to avoid capture only to find herself swept up in a crushing embrace. _Oh, God. They're behind us._

.

.

.

.

The dark shadow looming above him moved, and Ianto lay back down.

"Like this?" Jack asked, spreading Ianto's legs and pushing them back so Ianto was completely exposed and vulnerable. Yet he didn't feel that way, he felt safe and protected and wanted.

Jack shifted closer and then slowly pressed the thick head of his cock past the tight ring of Ianto's hole.

Ianto hissed at the slight burn, but welcomed the intrusion, loving the feel of Jack's solid length filling him, owning him.

"Okay?" Jack held himself still, giving Ianto a chance to adjust, and that was just one more way Ianto found Jack's level of concern completely endearing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. More than fine actually." He raised his hand to stroke along Jack's cheek, and as he did so, Jack turned his head and kissed Ianto's inner wrist.

Ianto's heart skipped a beat at the simple gesture, recognizing the intent behind it.

"Ready for me to move?"

"If you don't, I'm going to."

Jack's reply was lost as he pulled back slightly before thrusting back in. Ianto gasped and then moaned, urging Jack to do it again. He raised his hips a little to allow Jack to slide deeper, and on the next thrust, Jack's swollen cock hit that perfect spot inside, and Ianto saw fireworks.

Jack must have known because he continued at the same angle, increasing his speed until Ianto couldn't think straight.

He forgot about the discomfort of the straw beneath him, of where they were and why they were there. All he could grasp was the sensation of Jack's hard body above him, of the gentle, soft words Jack uttered, and the fearsome potential he felt in Jack's arms.

"Shit, Ianto. I'm coming." Jack started to slow, but Ianto quickly wrapped his legs around Jack's waist and desperately held him in place.

"Don't stop. Don't you dare fucking stop." He clung tighter to Jack, whimpering as his body rushed toward a pinnacle of pleasure he hadn't expected.

He could feel it in the insistent tingle down his spine, in the hard knot in the pit of his stomach, in the tightening of his balls, and in the unrelenting pins and needles pricking every inch of his skin.

"Jack." It was a warning and a plea, and as Jack responded to it with a combination of intensity and tenderness, Ianto fell headlong into an orgasm more potent than he'd ever thought possible. He cried out, caught up in the wonder and beauty and the incredible knowledge that Jack was right there with him.

He barely felt the warm spatter of cum across his stomach and chest, but he swore he could feel himself being filled with Jack's heated release, even though he knew it was all being captured by the condom.

Jack moaned, a low, subtle sound that Ianto would have been happy to hear over and over, and as Jack slowly collapsed on top of him, he wanted to see if he could get Jack to moan like that again.

"Tell me that was good for you," Jack murmured, his breath choppy and uneven.

Ianto grinned into the darkness and dropped his legs, fully sated yet itching for another opportunity to have Jack inside him, and soon. "It was amazing."


	8. same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/9g5dl0pyn/) [](https://postimage.org/)

"Yeah, it was." Jack moved to take up some of his weight and then pulled out softly, removing the condom and discarding it before rolling onto his side and gathering Ianto back into his arms.

"So do you want to do it again?" he asked.

"God yes, but next time I…" Ianto paused, realizing he was about to ask for something Jack may not be prepared to give. Jack may have said he liked him and that he wanted to see him outside these four walls, but that didn't mean he was thinking of anything more.

"Next time… what? Because whatever it is, I'll give it to you." Jack sounded so sincere, it was impossible not to believe him, but Jack had no idea what Ianto was thinking.

Taking a chance, and hoping he wasn't going to make a fool of himself, Ianto opened up to what was in his heart. "When you said you wanted to date me, did you really mean it?"

"Of course I did, but I meant more than that." Jack palmed the side of Ianto's jaw and then used his thumb to skim along Ianto's bottom lip. He hesitated a moment and then briefly pressed his lips to Ianto's. "You know when you meet someone for the first time, and you just know he's the one? Well that happened to me. If I'd met you in the middle of a crowded bar or sitting alone on a beach, I would have known you were meant for me. Being here hasn't changed that. In fact I think I would have told you sooner if we hadn't been under so much pressure."

Awed by Jack's admission, Ianto seriously had to give himself a couple of seconds to get his brain working. "But you don't even know what I look like. Not really."

"Doesn't matter. I know who you are inside, and that's what matters most."

In the cocoon Jack created, it was hard to think beyond anything that might happen outside it, but Ianto's romantic soul refused to turn down a proposal like that. He nodded and then broke out into a smile. "I've got brown hair and greyish blue eyes. Just in case you're interested."

Jack's light laugh held a note of relief in it, but the strength of his arms as he pulled Ianto in tight spoke of confidence. "My eyes are blue too, and same hair too but mine is quite dark. Nothing special, but I don't think that matters to you either, does it?"

"Nope. I like what's in here." Ianto placed his hand over Jack's heart and felt the strong, steady beat beneath his palm. He'd never felt so comfortable with anyone before, so at ease, but he honestly couldn't wait until they were free of this room, free to get to know each other properly. He leaned in for a small kiss and then settled within the circle of Jack's embrace.

.

.

.

.

.

Tosh's feet dangled above the ground. The creatures in front of her sailed backward through the air, arms and legs flailing, screech intensity at maximum. The door to the tunnel flashed closed. _We're inside._ She tried to slow her breathing, waiting for the adrenaline to wear off. She peered down to find a massive arm around her waist.

A matching arm surrounded Owen, who was squeezed in next to her. He looked as surprised as she felt.

The arm appeared human, and they were still breathing _._ Good sign.

The grip loosened, and they slid to the floor. Tosh took a tentative step forward and turned around.

She remembered him from the bar.

Tall dark and swarthy. He stood at least as tall as Owen, but was built like a house. Where Owen was small and lean, this one was wide and buff.

Dark hair fell over his brown eyes, and he grinned like a kid at Christmas.

Suzie straightened out her rumpled shirt form where she had fallen through the doorway, not that it made any difference. "Boy am I glad to see you. I was starting to get worried. Thought maybe you'd gone AWOL too. Just in time, thanks."

"You're welcome. Always glad to be of assistance. I see we have company." He turned to her. "Tosh, wasn't it?"

She untucked her cover-up and smoothed the flimsy material over her thighs.

"Yes, and your name again?"

He stuck his hand out. "Sean. Sean McAdams, at your service."

His hands were enormous and nicely warm. "Nice to meet you."

Instead of letting go, he pulled and kissed her on each cheek.

Suzie laughed. "Easy, boy. Tosh got caught in the middle of our Gerf visit, so she's in the know. This is Jack's new project."

"That's great," Sean said, still clutching her hand. "Let me assume the responsibilities for our absent host and welcome you to the Shit Box."

He kissed the back of her hand, twice, before letting go.

Serious overkill, but when they looked like this, who cared? Tosh gave him her best smile.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you too. Really nice, given the whole life saving thing." She jumped a little as a muffled sound came from the direction of the door. "Should we be worried about that?"

"Nah, that thing is impregnable," Sean said, digging around in his pocket. He pulled out a phone like Owen's, and keyed in a code. The screen showed the other side of the door.

The aliens stood about ten feet back, both looking at a device the larger one

gripped in its three-fingered hand. The alien pressed something and after a short pause another boom echoed through the hall. Sean knitted his brows. "Looks like they got a new toy."

"How did you manage to grab us and send them flying at the same time?" Tosh asked, not even trying to hide her admiration.

"It's a little thing called infiltration, darlin'. I've been here since they snatched the eye-candy" Sean continued to peer at the phone. "I can show you the embrace part again if you'd like."

Sean took a step forward, a come hither grin on his face.

Tosh stepped back. "That's okay, I—"

"What the hell are they doing out there?" They all jumped at Owen's voice. The vibrations coursed through her like thunder off canyon walls. He walked toward them.

Suzie covered the distance between them in a few strides. "Sean, report."

"Yes, ma'am. Received a call from Jack approximately thirty five hours ago. Bar under attack and you were MIA. Sorry, boss, that's verbatim." Sean stretched his neck and scratched behind his ear while inspecting the walls nearby.

"We were off site as per Jack's orders. Continue," Owen said, with no further explanation.

"Right. Well I found you about to be Gerf food, backed up against the entry. Owen seemed to be having trouble opening the door."

"No kidding," Tosh said. All the pent up fear and anxiety exploded inside of her.

"Have you guys ever heard of 'X marks the spot'? Seriously, it's a brilliant little thing. Lets you know _where_ the spot is that _opens the door_. We I almost died. Twice. No X. You came through before us … ever heard of marking your bloody path?"

Tosh pointed at Owen. "I say it might just save our butts."

 _Shit, there I go again._ She covered her mouth with her hand.

Suzie exploded into an ear-splitting sneeze and busied herself with a tissue.

Sean now seemed intensely interested in the ceiling.

"Sorry," Tosh said. "Didn't mean to go off like that."

She peered down at her skirt and wished for trousers. And flat shoes. She shuffled her bare feet.

Owen wore a barely suppressed grin.

Like the plucked string of a guitar, her body vibrated from the connection, hummed with such intensity she thought she might lose her vertical position in the world. _Okay, take a deep breath and chill._

She concentrated on Owen who appeared simultaneously nervous and amused. She poked him in the ribs with her elbow. "What? I said I was sorry."

"The security of this exercise," Suzie said, crossing her arms, "is none of your business. Sean is on loan from Unit and that's all you need to know!"

"My life is my business, thank you very much." She crossed her arms and returned the stare. Sh _e thinks this is funny._ She bit back a number of further retorts _she_ thought would be funny and decided to let it go.

Sean took a step closer to Tosh. "She's going to have to stay here till we find out what's got the Gerfs all fired up."

Owen sighed and ran a hand through that short hair of his.

"My apologies," she said. "I realize I'm here without an invitation, or clothes, but I didn't exactly ask to come."

He laughed then, which surprised them all. "I know. Sorry for my poor manners, I—"

A massive boom echoed through the hall, coming from the tunnel.

"You absolutely sure we don't have to worry about that?" she asked Sean.

Before anyone answered, the sound of splintering wood came from the left. Moving as one, Owen and Sean bolted for a small room off the hall.

Tosh and Jared followed them. The back wall of the small space was covered in monitors displaying multiple views. There was the wreck of a storeroom back at Jared's Place, the empty bar, and numerous angles of the ship they were in now.

Sean tapped a display with the Gerfs in the tunnel. "They have a new toy, Suzie. I was just checking it out when you arrived."

He pointed to another screen, displaying a large wooden door. Flowers in pots adorned either side, and vines hung from around the area she assumed was the front entrance.

Seven Gerfs lurked ten feet from the entrance as one of them pointed a small device at the door. Another ear splintering crash reverberated from farther inside the villa.

Suzie turned to Owen. "Whatever that weapon is, there's a delay before they can fire again."

Owen leaned closer to the monitor. "We need to get our hands on one of those."

"I'm on it," Sean said. "Jack is going to decimate them for this."

"They're inside the shield range," Sean said, studying his phone. "Should we activate the perimeter shields to keep more from getting in?"

Owen shook his head. "We do that, they can't leave."

Ah, so the Earth Protector they were talking about was Jack.

Right?

.

.

.

.

"I guess when we wake up we'll be out of here, right?"

"Yeah. That's what happened to the other guys. None of them remembered anything between the time they fulfilled the abductors' demands and regaining consciousness in the park. Obviously they weren't happy about what had happened, however apart from that they all woke up safe and sound."

"Then let's hope we do too." Ianto said, secretly hoping it wasn't going to be true about the memory loss.

He really wanted to remember this man.


	9. The clothes maketh the man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/fb8asf2wf/) [](https://postimage.org/)

"Don't worry, we will. Just stay positive, like you've been." The tiny squeeze of Jack's hand on his was meant as encouragement, but for some reason Ianto couldn't shake the feeling this wasn't going to go the way they hoped.

He closed his eyes, shutting out the small light that had barely given them any illumination, and then listened to Jack's even breathing, allowing it to calm his mounting nerves and slowly lull him to sleep.

.

.

.

.

"Get up to the control room. I'll hold them off." Owen put the phone back in his pocket and pulled out a gun about the size of a small banana. He'd shot the others with a sawed off shotgun, what was this tiny thing supposed to do?

"Owen, you can't be serious. You might as well spit at them. Come with me, come on." She tugged at his sleeve, but he wouldn't budge.

"Don't worry. This here is a little alien technology, compliments of our friends.

Sean gave it to me when you were upstairs. Now, move already. Nothing you can do without a weapon, and I only got the one. Get up the alley and out of sight."

Tosh hesitated, but he had a point. Suzie turned to go.

"Tosh."

"Yeah?"

"Stay close. The gang will be here in a few minutes."

"I'll stay close all right."

The plucking sounds came louder and faster as a Gerfs crested the hill. Heart pounding, Tosh sprinted up to the control panel and tried to work out what the different buttons were for.

Tosh glanced back.

The small gunshot a red beam directly into the Gerf's skull. The alien fell backward as a mass of brain matter spilled onto the bricks. Tosh stopped, but another Gerf went for Owen, who took aim and fired. _Shit, how many are there?_

Her heart raced as she turned to choose a button she thought might mean 'Transporter' from the weird wave symbols and went head first into the stinking chest of a Gerf.

 _No!_ Panic shot through her as she turned to get away.

Massive arms encircled her.

The alien jerked her up and spun her around, holding her back pinned against its body. The stench of its breath and skin was putrid.

The creature placed its hand over her open mouth, and she tasted the acidic and slightly tangy skin. Bile rose in her throat and silence fell over the alley.

Tosh struggled, but it was no use. Incredibly strong, the more she struggled, the harder the rancid thing squeezed until she couldn't breathe. Stars danced in front of her eyes as she silently cried out.

She vaguely heard Sean call out and a grunt of pain, then Owen's voice abusing the Gerf as he threatened it to release her.

The crushing weight and stench as it dragged her up the alley enraged him. He bolted up the passage, turned the corner, and fired.

The Gerf's head exploded, covering Tosh in blue blood and brain matter. Suzie closed the distance between them. Both fear and shock were in her eyes.

The creature's arms still circled Tosh's body as it fell backward. Owen lunged forward and grabbed her shoulders. She was soaked and slippery, so he grabbed handfuls of her collar and pulled against the dead weight. Finally, as its body relaxed, the arms slipped down Tosh's side and its bowels released their contents at her feet.

Her skin was pale and her eyes wide. She stood looking at him, wild-eyed, dripping bits and pieces of Gerf.

Tosh swayed slightly.

"Did you say you found the right button?" Owen asked, ready to catch her if she fell.

.

.

.

.

.

Blinding light and a cacophony of noise pierced Ianto's senses.

He winced and then quickly threw his arm over his eyes to shield them before realizing there shouldn't be any light, and that the blaring horns and rumbling engines he could hear close by were not the soft, rhythmic breaths of the man he'd fallen asleep next to.

Figuring out he was out of the dark, tomb-like room took all of two seconds, but as he carefully opened his eyes and glanced around the small alley he now found himself in, he figured out something else.

Jack wasn't with him.

Fear hit Ianto harder than it had when he'd first woken up in the straw-filled room.

He quickly stood up—ignoring the pain in his shoulders and the sick nausea that almost had him doubling over—and staggered toward the end of the ally, checking every nook and cranny to make sure Jack hadn't been dumped further away.

However, as he desperately searched, Ianto knew he wasn't going to find him; some sixth sense told him Jack was nowhere close.

"Hey!"

Ianto turned at the sound of the voice behind him, his heart hammering as he sought out the caller.

"You can't be here."

Ianto blinked.

"I don't know where I am," he said, his disappointment a sharp pain in his chest as he spotted someone who wasn't Jack standing a few feet away.

He hurriedly explored his pockets, frustration turning to anger when he couldn't find his phone.

"I need to call the police."

"Why?" The stranger took a few steps toward him, but Ianto held up his hand, as if warding off a possible threat. He didn't want anyone getting close to him, too afraid, too uncertain.

"I was attacked," he said. "And my friend is missing. I can't find him."

Ianto heard the panic in his voice, and knew the other guy did too.

"Okay, okay. I'll call them now for you."

Nodding, Ianto glanced around him again. It would have been easy to dump him here. There didn't seem to be any apartments or dwellings nearby, therefore no one to see anything untoward, but why not the park, why hadn't he been dumped where he'd been taken, or was the park still being monitored by Jack's team?

"How close is the park?" Ianto asked, suddenly realizing Jack may have been left there.

"Which one?"

"Bute."

"Just over the road."

Ianto took off running, not caring for his own safety as he crossed the busy two lane traffic, his thoughts centred on Jack and getting to him.

If Jack had recently woken up he might be feeling the same fear; wondering where Ianto was.

That knowledge spurred Ianto on, but as he hit the edge of the park he had no idea where he was supposed to start looking. He had no memory of how far in he'd gotten before he'd been abducted, and he didn't even know from which side he'd entered that night.

Once again he felt fear slam into him, but he knew he had to hold it together—for Jack.

"Think, damn it. Think." He took a slow deep breath, trying to gain a small measure of composure. It didn't seem to slow his heart down any, but he was able to notice a group of people to his right, so deciding it was as good a place as any to start, he headed that way.

He was within a few feet when a blonde man with a Heddlu uniform on approached him.

"Ianto Jones?"

Ianto stopped, fear trickling down his spine.

Shit, was he ever going to trust anyone other than Jack again? Forcing himself to not retreat, he nodded. "Yes."

"I'm Officer Andy Davison. We've been directed to come here and look for you. You were abducted, right?"

Realizing these men must be part of Jack's team, Ianto felt his legs go weak with relief.

"Where is he? Is he all right?" Had Jack been injured, was that why he wasn't here?

The man's expression turned careful, and he glanced toward the other two men who stood a couple of feet away. "Are you talking about Jack?  That the name you were calling?"

"Yes, of course." Not liking the way all three men were now looking at him, Ianto bristled, but then fear reared its ugly head again. " _Is_ he all right?"

"We don't know."


	10. who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/ih7lqlnjj/) [](https://postimage.org/)

"What do you mean?" The lack of food, water and proper sleep caught up to Ianto so fast his head spun.

He blinked, trying to understand what he was hearing while trying not to fall down.

"Why don't you come with us to the station? I'm sure you'll want to file an assault charge."

"No, not until we find Jack first." Why weren't they searching for him?

What was going on?

"Ianto, I really think you need to come down to the station with us."

Detective Davison put out a hand and grasped Ianto's arm. "You've been through a lot, and you're going to need some medical attention. We can have someone meet us down there."

"I'm fine," Ianto argued. "But if you don't know where the hell Jack is, then he may not be. They may still have him."

The last he whispered, sick at the thought of Jack still being held prisoner. "Please, we need to find him."

"Maybe he's already at the police station. Maybe he's there looking for you."

If there was one thing Ianto recognized, it was a patronizing tone. "If you think he's there, then go and check, but I'm not going anywhere until we find him."

Anger outstripped Ianto's fear and he poked the detective in the chest, ignoring the threatening stance of one of the other men. "You should have been keeping a closer eye on him. Where was his backup?"

"His backup?"

"You let him get snatched three streets away. What kind of cop does that to another?"

"You think Jack was a cop?"

It was the way the man said it that caught Ianto's attention. He seemed genuinely surprised, and confused.

"Well yes. He told me."

"And you believed him?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Lightheaded, Ianto wasn't sure if he comprehended the detective's question. "We talked for the last two days, discussed every minute detail of our lives. He was genuine, and nice, and… He wasn't lying, there wasn't any need to."

"There was if he's the one who abducted you."

Shaking his head, Ianto took a step back. "No. He was taken, imprisoned like me. We had no food or water. He tried to hold out, told me we wouldn't do anything, but I—"

Ianto linked his fingers behind his neck and bent almost double as weakness overcame him. "I couldn't last, and there was only one way to get out.

I made the first move."

Ianto took a deep breath before straightening up and meeting Detective Davison's pale eyes _._

"I wasn't forced," he said.

"You were under duress. You may not have realized what he was doing."

Though said with compassion, the detective seemed unconvinced, as if Ianto should have known exactly what Jack was doing. "The video shows—"

"You've seen it?" Though Ianto knew there was a distinct possibility a video had been made and it would have been uploaded onto the net, he'd been hoping it may have gone unnoticed, but to know this man had viewed it…

"We needed to as part of our ongoing investigation, which is why we know the man you call Jack isn't a part of the investigative team. We don't know who he is."

.

.

.

.

.

"Have you heard of Stockholm Syndrome?"

Ianto lifted his head from the desk and stared at the detective sitting in front of him. He'd forgotten his name, Andy, or something.

He'd been one of the men at the park, and though while there he hadn't said a word, now he insisted on talking when Ianto would have been happy for him to keep his mouth shut.

"Yes, I've heard of it, and that isn't what happened." Irritation flared across his nerves because though Andy—or whatever his name was—loved to talk, he wasn't listening. "I know the difference between someone lying and someone being completely honest with me."

"Then you know I'm telling you the truth about this Jack not being a cop."

Ianto sighed, beginning to hate Andy's insistence he'd been duped. "Can I see the video now? You promised I'd get a chance."

"There's nothing on there, other than you two—" There was a light blush to the detective's cheeks, which caused a darker one to grace Ianto's own, but he wasn't concerned about their embarrassment, only about Jack's safety.

"There might be. If it was taken with special lenses to overcome the darkness, it may have picked up something you've missed, something about where we were held."

"You don't think we've looked?"

"Please, just give me a chance to look too." Ianto glanced at the bottle of water sitting on the table; it's condensation had long since dried up, but Ianto knew the water would be cool, and refreshing, and that it would help replace his rapidly dwindling energy levels, but he'd be damned if he took care of his needs before he'd secured Jack's. "He's still down there, and he's suffering."

"What if he's not? What if he's getting ready to kidnap someone else?"

They'd hashed out that line of inquiry more times than Ianto wanted to think about, but he shook his head, refusing to be persuaded. "Then all the more reason to check out the video, and find out where the victims had been held."

Andy held up his hands. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

He got up from the table and exited through the open doorway, shaking his head as he did so.

Ianto sat back against his chair, exhaustion beginning to sap what mental strength he had left. He shook it off, determined not to succumb to despair or doubt. Jack had been genuine, Ianto was positive about that, but why did the police insist he didn't work for them? It wasn't as if they could be wrong, so what were they trying to hide?

Thinking back to the conversations he had with Jack, the only thing that kept popping up was the fact that he was taken at a different location from the park; a complete contrast from the kidnappers' previous setup. Why? Did they know Jack was a cop, and if so, what was their reason for taking him?

When the detective came back he was accompanied by a man in a medical coat, who looked as grim as Ianto felt.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"What? Try to find a man who kept me from going insane while I was imprisoned in a dark twelve by twelve cell? I don't know. What do you think?"

Sarcasm wasn't Ianto's strongest suit, but he thought he'd pulled it off when thr doctor frowned.

"I just don't want you to be traumatized any further. Seeing this might not be beneficial."

"It will if we find him." Ianto almost pushed up from the chair to put himself at elevated height to the smaller man, but he didn't have any energy left. Instead he placed his palms on the table and counted to three—ten being out of reach. "Just play the damn thing."

The doctor nodded to Andy, who clicked on a remote control. The television on the wall came to life, and after a couple of seconds, images flickered across its screen.

Ianto focused on it, lost in the confusion of dark shadows until he spotted movement on the left. In eerie silence Ianto watched himself tiptoe over to where Jack lay, and then crawl in beside him.

The scene played out as he remembered, but without sound. He figured the detectives had deliberately turned it off—because who wanted to hear two men moan as they had sex.

"There!" Ianto quickly stood, ignoring a wave of dizziness as he did so. He pointed to the screen, to the far left of where both he and Jack lay tangled in each other's arms. Andy paused the video, and Ianto stepped up close to the television. "On the wall. What's that writing?"

Andy zoomed in until the lettering was clear. "E.L. Bakeries."

"Shit, why didn't we see that before? Check it out, now!"

"On it." Andy ran out the room, muttering as he went.

The doctor turned to Ianto . "That might lead us somewhere."

"It better lead you to Jack, but why—" Ianto stopped. What if this doctor was in on it? What if they all were? Maybe Jack had found out something and they were trying to keep him quiet? Accepting that may be unrealistic, Ianto was still unable to shake off the feeling there was more to Jack's abduction than anyone realized. Head pounding, he stared at the larger than life image of Jack on the screen.

"Why haven't they let you go? Why are you so special?" Ianto sighed at the screen.

"Because he _isn't_ a cop."

Ianto twisted to see the doctor walk into the room with a folder in his hands. He passed it over to Ianto, a sheepish expression across his face. "Jack Harkness, Captain of Torchwood. Heard of us? The captain's gonna chew my ass, given the way he's cradling you there. We're the team he was working with and we've kept it quiet because we suspected an inside job. Stupid if you ask me. We now know it was an alien abduction, like he had thought. By the way my name is Owen Harper. MD."

Holding back on saying I told you so, though every inch of him felt like shouting it, Ianto focused on the reason Andy and Owen had left the room in the first place.

"Did you find anything on that bakery?"

"They used to operate in what's now an abandoned warehouse just south of the city. I've got the address, and I'm joining a team that's already on their way."

"I'm going with you." Ianto started toward the detective, determined not to let the other man put him off, but just as Owen started to shake his head, his phone went off. He answered it, his gaze levelled on Ianto.

"When? How bad? Okay, I'll ask Davison to meet them there. I'm still going

to the site."

Impatience mixed with another twist of fear had Ianto close to losing it. What was going on? He was about to demand answers when Owen ended the call.

"Detective Harkness has been taken to hospital. They found him, alive but —"

"Which hospital?"

"I'll take you," Owen said. He glanced at Ianto, apology clearly written in his eyes. Right then Ianto didn't care. It was Jack who deserved any and all apologies.

They'd wasted so much time…

"How bad is he?" Ianto quickly asked of Owen as dread filled his stomach.

Owen shook his head. "You'd better get down there."


	11. finally found

Jack's closed eyes and pale face said more to Ianto than the doctor's explanation of Jack's condition.

There was none of the vitality Ianto had come to rely on, none of the strength. He looked exhausted, vulnerable, broken.

Ianto sat down on the chair beside Jack, wanting to reach out and touch him, but scared of waking him. The doctor had warned him that Jack needed rest; that the drugs pumped into him had taken their toll.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, though he knew there was nothing he could have done to stop what had happened to Jack. "They told me you were found with a needle in your arm, and because of that the guys who kidnapped us are now wanted for attempted murder. They must have known you were an undercover detective. That's what everyone is thinking anyway. The only problem is no one knows how that plays into things. They're working on it, so don't worry about it right now. Just work on getting better. Please. I won't let on that they can never find them. That it's aliens, not people that did this to us. I know what Torchwood is …. God Jack, we never talked about our jobs. We're both Torchwood. I'm T1 ya Twypsn. Home on compassionate leave as me aunty died. I live in London, I work for the same bloody meatgrinder."

A small sound behind Ianto had him turning around.

Owen stood at the door, looking as if he wasn't sure he should interrupt.

"Have you found out anything?" Ianto asked, keeping his tone light.

"Torchwood one, eh? Should have known, you were too bloody calm for someone who resisted the retcon" Owen waved a folder in his hands. "The toxicology report came back."

"Immune to it" Ianto absently rubbed the spot on his arm where they'd taken his blood. "And?"

"It was similar to a date drug. Your levels were low, but Captain Harkness' were way off the charts."

"Is that what he was overdosed with?"

"That and…other stuff."

"Is he going to be all right?" Ianto stared at Jack's pale face again, desperately wanting reassurance.

Owen came in and stood next to him. "The tests tell me there shouldn't be any lasting effects."

It was what Ianto wanted to hear, but he still wasn't happy. "How did they drug us? No one bought me a drink at the bar, and Jack told me he'd only had bottled water before he was snatched. And don't forget neither of us had access to anything prior to me being released."

"Detective Davison is still investigating that, but it seems there was some sort of gas bottle at the abandoned warehouse."

"Where we were held?"

Owen nodded. "They found a trapdoor at the top of a storeroom with a block and tackle type rigging. Looks like you and Harkness were lowered inside."

That bit of news wasn't surprising.

He and Jack had figured that out once it was obvious there was no other way in. It had also explained their sore shoulders.

Ianto wondered about it as a small voice whispered 'spaceship' in the back of his mind and he cleared his throat.

"So they sprayed us with something to knock us out, let me go, but kept Jack. Why?"

"We don't know yet."

Ianto wasn't sure about that, there was something they weren't telling him, but he reckoned he wasn't going to be privy to an answer. No doubt when Jack woke he'd demand one. Until then, Ianto wasn't going to let Jack out of his sight.

Bloody Torchwood.

Ianto knew he had to watch himself until Jack as awake enough to protect him. A stronger version of Retcon could be in anything offered.

"He's not your responsibility, you know." Owen looked down at Jack, a frown creasing his brow, as if he didn't understand Ianto's need to be there.

"Yes he is. He made me _his_ responsibility when we were stuck in that room, so now he's mine, but it's more than that. We got to know each other. We discussed our pasts, our futures. Our likes and dislikes. We even laughed, believe it or not. He was kind, and sincere, and he didn't make me feel awkward or embarrassed. In fact he gave me purpose, and that's to prove I'm worthy of his friendship."

"You are." The softy spoken words almost gave Ianto a heart attack. He swung round to see Jack looking at him, his blue eyes clear and focused. "But I thought we'd agreed to go beyond that."

As his heart rate settled, Ianto moved in to grasp Jack's hand. "Hey. How are you?"

"Fine now that I know you're safe. When I woke up and you weren't there…"

Jack took a deep breath, but then smiled. "Looks like you did better than me."

Not sure how much the doctors had told him, if anything, Ianto just nodded, not wanting to explain why just yet; all that could come later. "We'll both be out of here soon."

"And then we can go on that date."

Though he'd kind of expected it, Ianto was still delighted Jack had mentioned his proposal.

"Of course." He grinned, completely vindicated for trusting Jack, despite Owen's attempts to dissuade him.

"Good." Jack closed his eyes, and he seemed to sink deep into the pillow behind him. "That's good."

Holding onto Jack's hand, Ianto moved in a little closer.

"Rest," he said. "And when you wake up, I'll be here. I promise."

A twitch of Jack's mouth was all he could give in response, but it was enough. Ianto leaned in and ran his lips softly across Jack's knuckles, and then he laid his head on the bed, allowing himself the same rest he'd just ordered Jack to take. "I promise."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Before he'd barely got the door open, Ianto grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him inside, and then before Jack had a chance to say anything, Ianto mashed their lips together, taking the kiss he'd been longing for all week.

Jack responded by opening up to him, allowing Ianto to delve deeper, and Ianto took full advantage, pushing Jack up against the wall while kicking the door closed.

He slowly took his fill, revelling the taste of Jack's mouth and the firm softness of his lips, and then when marginally satisfied, he pulled back.

"Mmm. I love how you say hello," Jack said, laughter filling his warm, dark eyes.

"I missed you." Looking up at him, Ianto tried not to let his unhappiness show.

He hated that Jack lived so far away. Seeing him only on weekends wasn't enough, and when Jack was here, all Ianto kept thinking about was when Jack had to leave.

It had been difficult enough at the beginning when they were still getting to know one another, but it had become increasingly harder the more Ianto allowed his emotions to grow.

"I miss you too, which is why there's something I want to talk to you about." Jack laced his hands behind Ianto's back, pulling him close. "I put in for a new archivist, and it was accepted."

"You did? When? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to get your hopes up, or mine. But now it's official. You start in a week, so that'll give you time to settle in Cardiff."

The gleam in Jack's eyes should have warned Ianto, but he was still digesting Jack's news about moving closer.

In the past six months he'd often thought about changing jobs so he could see more of Jack, but he hadn't been completely sure how Jack would take it. After everything they'd been through, after all the time they spent together, he knew Jack felt something for him, but he wasn't sure how deep it went.

"You…somewhere…with me?" Ianto heard his voice go up an octave, and he quickly tamped down his excitement and surprise. "I mean, of course, if you want to."

"I do want to, just as much as I know you want me to. Your hints haven't exactly been subtle." Jack grinned, his mouth wide, his eyes bright. "And I can't stand being away from you. It's killing me only seeing you two nights a week."

Ianto swallowed the hard lump in his throat, wondering if Jack realized how much those words meant to him. When Jack moved in for a soft kiss, he reckoned Jack knew exactly what they meant. He slid his arms around Jack's neck, intending to deepen the kiss, but Jack stopped him.

"One more thing before we christen that new king-sized bed you just got delivered and we will have to take with us." At once Jack's face grew somber. "The ship was exploded near Prime Devon, we got word back that Sol 3 won't be hassled again."

Not really wanting to discuss the creatures that had abducted and then almost killed Jack, Ianto merely nodded. He'd opted out of attending the final breifings, knowing he'd be unable to hide the anger still boiling within him.

"It's over," Jack said, pushing a loose strand of Ianto's hair away from his face. "So now we can forget about it."

"I'll never forget, or forgive them. There hadn't been any need to try and kill you."

"It doesn't matter. What matters is they didn't succeed."

"I know, but still, when they found out you were Torchwood they should have just let you go instead of trying to make sure you couldn't talk…those …." Ianto couldn't even say their name without shuddering.

"Babe, please don't worry about it anymore, okay? I'm alive, you're alive. I love you, and—"

Ianto snapped his gaze up to meet Jack's eyes. "Say that again."

Oh, he better had heard right, and Jack had better have meant what he said.

"You mean the 'I love you' part?"

"Yeah, that part."

Jack looked down at him, a little smugness flitting about the edges of his mouth.

"Only if you say it first."


	12. last chap for some smut value xxxx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/9w9b7fjzj/) [](https://)

Now that he knew Jack's response, it was easy to utter the words that had been in his heart for weeks.

"Captain Jack Harkness, from the moment you held me in your arms and told me I'd be safe, you became the most important person in my life. I trusted you then and I trust you now, with both my life and my heart."

Ianto took a slow, deep breath, then smiled. "And I love you too."

The heat in Jack's eyes set Ianto's veins on fire. He groaned, knowing full well what was going to come next. Jack linked their hands together and started pulling him toward what was now _their_ bedroom.

"I want you to ride me," Jack said, his voice deep and gritty as he began peeling Ianto's T-shirt off him. "I want to watch you coming. I want to see everything."

Ianto wasn't going to argue. He loved it when Jack got all demanding, especially when he added impatience into the mix.

He opened Jack's belt buckle, and went for the fiddly fly buttons, quickly slipping his hand inside and palming Jack's heavy balls.

Jack moaned and doubled his efforts to rip Ianto's clothes off him. He got Ianto's jeans halfway down his legs before Ianto decided it was probably best they actually got on the bed.

He shuffled backward, his jeans constricting his movements. Jack followed, not that he had much choice considering Ianto wasn't releasing his prize.

"You're going to have to let go of me, just for a second," Jack said, though it didn't look like he relished the idea of Ianto removing his hand.

Ianto merely grinned, squirming out of his jeans and pushing Jack's down while sliding backward until he was in the middle of the bed. Jack landed on top of him, his shirt still tangled about his arms.

"Okay, that works."

Laughing, Ianto reached back with his free hand and grabbed the bottle of lube he'd already had sitting there.

Ianto could never wait to make love after being apart all week. Knowing Jack felt the same way Ianto didn't worry about appearing over-eager. Not anymore.

"Open me up," he instructed, passing the lube to Jack.

Jack's little hitch of breath sent butterflies rippling through Ianto's stomach.

It still amazed him that Jack experienced an elevated level of pleasure while stretching him, but that was probably because while Jack had a finger in his ass, Ianto busied himself sucking on Jack's balls.

Jack was quick to comply, ridding himself of his shirt before carefully moving into position. Ianto guided him, spreading his legs at the same time he spread Jack's.

When a pair of swollen balls was dangling above his mouth, Ianto instantly pulled them down, his grip light enough not to hurt, but strong enough that Jack lowered his hips until Ianto had him exactly where he wanted him.

From experience he knew he wasn't going to get too much play time, so he delved right in, lapping at Jack's balls, relishing the taste and texture, and the warmth that spread through his chest as he indulged in an innate need he neither wanted to question or deny.

As Jack started smearing lube across his hole Ianto shifted to allow him better access. He loved it when Jack showed just how aroused he was, and by the way Jack was pushing the lube inside him, he was already close to the edge.

Mindful of how vulnerable Jack was right now, Ianto slowed his ministrations.

Jack continued to stretch him, using two fingers then three before groaning. "Ianto, I need you."

Ianto took one last swipe with his tongue before pushing up on Jack's hips to put him on his back. Jack grabbed him around the waist and pulled until he was straddling Jack's hips, and then before Ianto really had a chance to adjust to his new position, Jack started to press inside, slowly, but with intent.

"Damn, Jack."

"Been too long, and you just told me you love me, so I'm going to come pretty quick. Sorry."

Ianto laughed, more by the look on Jack's face than anything else. His dark eyes were narrowed, and he was biting his bottom lip in concentration.

"It's okay. You can finish me off later if you want," Ianto offered.

"No. I want you with me." Jack slid his hands over Ianto's thighs and then gently grasped Ianto's hard cock.

Ianto moaned as a strong throb of need rush through him, suddenly deciding he wanted to be with Jack too.

As Jack began thrusting, Ianto rocked forward, putting himself at that perfect angle they'd refined over the past few months.

A sizzle of electricity set his skin alight and as Jack continued to drive into him hard and fast, Ianto started to come undone at the edges.

However, it wasn't just the physical sensation of Jack inside him that had Ianto nearing orgasm, it was knowing Jack found him irresistible, and had done since the beginning.

It was also Jack's strength and kindness, his warm humour, and the fact that he wasn't afraid to show or say what he was feeling.

"Soon," he groaned, letting Jack know he was almost there.

"Too soon, but—" Jack sucked in a deep breath, and then shuddered.

"Fuck."

He gripped Ianto's hips, holding him with fingers that were almost bruising. His back arched off the bed, and it was at that point Ianto took control.

He slammed down, forcing Jack deeper while transferring one hand to his aching cock. With a few short strokes he was coming, his body twisting in ecstasy, every muscle tight, every nerve screaming.

Though unable to focus on much else, Ianto was still aware when Jack flooded his hole with cum. He whimpered, completely overwhelmed, realizing they hadn't used protection, but knowing it simply meant their commitment to each other was complete.

Jack pulled him down, enfolding him in his arms. "That was pretty intense," he murmured.

"You think. I don't remember ever coming so hard."

A little chuckle eased itself from Jack's throat, and then he rolled over to the side, dumping Ianto next to him. He used the small towel Ianto kept close by to wipe them both off before landing a small kiss on Ianto's lips.

"It's only going to get better," he said.

"Yeah. It is."

Ianto lay there, warm and comfortable in Jack's embrace, close to falling asleep, when a small movement caught his eye. He got up off the bed and padded to the big window that dominated one wall.

The city lights glittered below, along with the beautiful harbour view. It was nearing night, and soon those lights would filter through the sheer curtains that billowed softly in the breeze.

Ianto looked out, loving how unconfined and free that view made him feel, but then he turned and looked back at Jack laying replete in his bed, and decided _that_ view was better than anything he could hope or wish for.

Cardiff was going to look fucking fantastic!

He closed the window, and strolled back to bed, snuggling down in Jack's arms once again. This time, however, he no longer had to worry about waking up and not finding Jack still beside him. From now on Jack would always be there.

**The End**


End file.
